User blog:Maybeelater/the fool
!!BIG WIP!! ❝ I'll pwotect yu- he won' claw yu anytime, bro. ❞ — Daffodilkit to her brother, Parsleykit A tiny but ferocious white she-kit with golden tabby spots, dark speckles and pale yellow eyes. She resided in ShadowClan with her family, but after the loss of her father Badgerstripe, the grief stricken kit ran off into the forest to clear her mind, only to get lost- and found. 'Appearance' Heritage: moggy (turkish van(Honeytail) x turkish van/bombay/american shorthair(Nightmoth)) Description: Daffodil is a small, hardy kitten, who is quite close to her mother in appearance, displaying a white coat, with patches of yellow, tabby fur, mostly concentrated on her tail and rear, though it also appears on her upper back. Her face is lit up by big golden eyes, and speckled with freckle like markings, dark greyish-blue in colour; due to this, her nose also bicolour. Her fur is relatively short, save for her cheek fluff and tail, those being impressively fluffy. Her ears are pointy and large, and nearly always perked. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Freckles (#FFFFFF) : = Tabby spots (#FFFFFF) : = Solid spots (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Spunky -' Description of trait * '''+ Lively -''' Description of trait * '''± Forgetful -''' Description of trait * '''± Mischievous -''' Description of trait * '''− Reckless -''' Description of trait * '''− Daft -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: aaa Age Range: 0-2 moons *aaa 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= N/A |-|WindClan= N/A |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= N/A |-|SkyClan= N/A |-|Outside the Clans= N/A 'Trivia' *Daffodilkit was named after her mother, Honeytail, who was known as Daffodil when she was a kittypet. 'Quotes' ❝ Hmm, which one's the fighter you spoke of! ❞ ❝ Daffodilkit, probably? ❞ — Nightmoth and Honeytail, soon after her birth 'Fanart' File:Daffodill.png|By: Ham & Cheese Omen Daff n pars.png|By: yours truly Daff n pars 2.png|By: yours truly Daffodil_tiny.png|By: yours truly __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts